


Roanapur Nights

by Shanejayell



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Multi-Crossover, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Multi-crossover set in Black Lagoon universe. NOT FOR KIDS.
Relationships: Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee, Tanya von Degurechaff/Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov
Comments: 49
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Black Lagoon, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Black Lagoon: Quiet Moments.

"Yeah?" Revy said as she answered the phone. She listened for a moment then answered, "Yeah, okay. Be a few hours, though."

Rock's neat black hair fell into his eyes as he watched Revy hang up the phone then gracefully get up from her seat in the apartment the Lagoon company shared. She strode towards the front door and was gone, her long purple hair swinging behind her.

"Dutch?" Rock asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" Dutch asked, the muscular black man laying back on the couch. His ever present sunglasses shielded Dutch's eyes, making him hard to read, though Rock still found most of the members of his new company hard to understand.

Rock looked bit worried, "Where is Revy going?"

"Dunno," Dutch actually smiled a bit, "don't wanna know, either."

Benny sauntered in from the back room, presumedly where the blond haired man had been working on a piece of equipment for the Black Lagoon. "Revy's the kind of woman who needs her space," he advised, "she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Rock sighed.

"Revy, you bitch!" Bao yelled some time later as his bar, the Yellow Flag, once more erupted into gunfire and chaos. Limp brown hair fell across his forehead as he scrambled for cover, the bar reinforced to be bullet proof for just such emergencies.

"Hey," Revy yelled back as the T-shirt and cut off clad young woman returned fire, "I didn't fuckin' start it!" A bit of blood splattered the black tattoos on her right shoulder, thankfully the blood was from somebody else.

"Hell, you just have to walk into the bar and shit happens," Bao shot back.

"Aww, stop whining like a bitch," Revy snarled as she rolled between tables to try to get a sense of who was firing on her.

The two young men had ordered drinks, gone to a corner table then after a few minutes, opened fire on the bar. It was a crazy move, considering the sorts of bad asses that used the Yellow Flag, but so far they were surviving the stunt.

'Wonder if it's a hit,' Revy mused as she drew her pistols, 'or if they're just trying to make a quick reputation?'

"Fuck!" a voice yelped, then was cut off in a wet gurgle.

'Wimp,' Revy thought contemptuously. Deciding she'd had enough fun playing with the punks Revy moved, body uncoiling like some wild animal. Dodging fire Revy leapt up onto the bar, pausing a moment to savor everyone's shock, then jumped up towards the bar's roof, twisting in mid air.

"Oh shit," one of the gunmen managed to mouth, his red hair standing on end.

BLAM! BLAM! Revy fired both of her pistols cooly, dropping both men in a splash of red blood as they fell to the floor. The bar rang out a cheer, even as Bao roundly cursed her in the background.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Bao sighed as he got up, looking at the mess all around the bar.

Revy smirked, "No fun that way."

"When I find out who sent those two fuckwits," Bao scowled, "I am going to get the repair money out of them or I'll wield their damned assholes shut!"

Revy walked over to the bodies, kneeling down to fish around for papers of any kind. "Chinese names," she noted, "but no passports or money. Think it was a job?"

"Fuck if I know," Bao admitted. He sighed as he grabbed the phone, "I'd better call Sawyer, get her in for clean-up."

"Well," Revy sauntered over to grab a still unbroken bottle of rum, "I'd better be going." Leaving some cash on the bar she added, "I've still got places to go..."

"And people to kill," Bao muttered as she left. Raising his voice he yelled, "Stay away a few weeks, at least till I get the damage payed off!"

"Yeah, yeah," Revy waved.

The streets of Roanapra were busy as they day shifted into twilight, men and women hurrying about for business and pleasure. There were street walkers, dealers, sidewalk merchants and more, all scrambling to make a buck or just survive in this mostly lawless town.

And Revy fit in to this place perfectly. A snarled word sent a druggy staggering away as she stalked down the street, a glance shutting up a busker looking for some change. She walked like this was her back yard, and the people around her looked on with a wary respect.

As arranged Revy turned the corner to the hotel, nodding to the young man at the desk as she went for the stairs. The fire that had once swept through the place was mostly repaired now, and you wouldn't even know that the bastard Cheng had been blown to hell in this very wing of the building.

Revy knocked on the door then called, "It's me."

"Come in," a woman called out, and Revy opened the door and went inside. Sitting across the room Balalaika relaxed on a sofa, her blonde hair flowing in a graceful wave down her back. As usual she wore a low cut business suit, her Soviet Army uniform coat draped over her shoulders like a cape.

"I brought the booze," Revy waved the bottle of rum as she walked over to where the other woman sat.

"No vodka?" Balalaika teased, her blue eyes twinkling as she smiled.

Revy sat down beside her as she answered, "You think we could actually get a decent brand of vodka here?"

"True," Balalaika laughed.

The burn scars that came down the side of her face, down her neck and disappeared beneath her clothes didn't take from her beauty, in an odd way they enhanced it. Balalaika had been through so much, and carried the marks to prove it, but she had survived. No, in fact she had triumphed, becoming stronger than she had been before.

Revy twisted the top off after pulling the cups Balalaika had already set out earlier. "So," she said as she poured, "why call?"

Balalaika took he glass, swirling the rum around before tossing it back. "I can't want to just talk?" she asked.

Revy tossed her own drink back, calmly thumping the glass down on the coffee table in front of them. "Not your style," she said flatly.

Balalaika took a turn pouring their drinks. "No, it's not," she conceded as she drank, "I wanted you here..."

"Yeah?" Revy drank.

Balalaika set her glass down then leaned forward, kissing the taste of rum from Revy's lips, "It's been too long since we've done this."

"Hmm," Revy turned to savor the kiss, reaching up to savagely twist her hand into the older woman's hair. "Too damn long," she murmured as they pulled back, "why the hell did you wait?"

"I was worried," Balalaika admitted after a moment, "that you were too busy playing with your new friend Rock."

Revy laughed, long and loud. "Rock's not like us," she shook her head, "he's going back home to Japan sooner or later."

"I'm glad," Balalaika gasped out as Revy bit her neck, sucking at both her healed flesh and her scars.

She might not admit it, but Balalaika cherished having Revy around, knowing the wild gunslinger wasn't bothered by the scars on her body. They weren't lovers, love had nothing to do with their relationship, what each offered the other was a safe sort of relief to dangerous pressures building within them both.

"So," Revy helped Balalaika shrugged off her military jacket and undo her blouse, "you gonna talk or are we getting down to it?"

'Revy doesn't change,' Balalaika thought with as grin as she unbuttoned the other woman's tight cut offs, 'thank goodness.' Curiously she asked, "Bedroom?"

"Why waste time?" Revy pounced.

End

Notes: Revy and Balalaika are both straight in Black Lagoon, at least as far as I know. They do both strike me as tough, as well as fairly sexual beings, and I could see them having a "fuck buddy" like relationship. May revise this as I see more of the series.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet Moments

Part Two

Frederica Sawyer aka 'the cleaner' was a woman few people understood, even those who claimed to know her well. On the job she wore surgical scrubs, a mask and goggles, a anonymous figure who sliced and diced the living or dead bodies the underworld needed 'cleaning up.' Few saw her off the job, especially after the Greenback Jane fiasco, where for the first time she had shed her protective whites for her prefered goth clothes and attempted to be a killer.

'Of course,' Sawyer thought as she saw the door to the apartment open, 'I wouldn't have met my partners if I hadn't joined in the hunt for Jane.'

Shenhua had a cool smile on her face as the taller asian woman entered, her impressive figure confined by a Chinese dress. She moved more like a feline than a human, gracefully sliding across the floor as if she wasn't weighed down by all the hidden knives she wore. She shimmered with sensuality, her eyes twinkling with a certain kind oif amusement at the world arround her.

"Lotten checking out possible job," Shenhua told her, refering to their partner and the man who had saved both of them from a deadly fire. In the aftermath all three had decided to work together, reaoning that Lotten might very well be lucky for both women.

Using the ultravoice device around her throat gave Sawyer a odd sounding voice, but it was far better than being mute. "Good," she answered her, "I hope it won't be just a disposal job."

Shenhua grinned as she sat down beside her on the couch, stretching out her long, sexy legs as she relaxed. "Those be fun too." she pointed out.

Shenhua enjoyed her work, almost as much as Sawyer did. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling that rose within her when she finished a good clean-up job, a sense of completeness that Sawyer didn't find anywhere else in her life. In her more honest moments of self reflection Sawyer rather suspected she had a damaged personality, though she'd never admit it to anyone else.

"What you want to do?" Shenhua asked curiously, fixing her with a thoughtful gaze.

Reluctantly Sawyer asked, "Do you want to go out?" Unlike her two partners Sawyer wasn't as comfortable going out, feeling exposed out of her normal work gear. Shenhua and Lotten seemed to love going out, though Sawyer suspected that for them it was as much about keeping an eye on the competition.

"We go to Yellow Flag," Shenhua offered eagerly, "maybe see how far Bao get in repairs."

"Is he still angry at Revy for shooting the place up?" Sawyer had to smile at that thought. A pair of Chinese toughs had tried to make a name for themselves by starting a gunfight in the Flag, but it had ended with their deaths at Revy's hands. Predictably, Bao was less than greatful she stopped them and annoyed she hadfn't done it sooner.

"When is he not angry?" Shenhua said with a shrug as she got up from the couch then took Sawyer's hand and pulled her up.

As Sawyer rose she stumbled a little, falling against Shenhua's lush curves, feeling her arms moving around her to holdi her gently. She blushed faintly as she pulled away, not used to the casual touching that the other woman so enjoyed. "Let's go," she said as they set out together.

THe Yellow Flag was, as usual, a gaudy neon hole that the people of Roanapur fell into, the worst of the worst congregating there. Deviants, killers, hookers and more all gathered at the bar and tables, talking business, making arrangements or just being seen by their and occassionally nervous nods of greeting were exchanged between them and various associates, the two heading through the crowds looking for a drink.

"Sawyer, Shenhua," Bao nodded curtly as the bartender gave them a wary look. "What can I get you?" he asked them cautiously.

"Rum," Shenhua said briskly.

A little hesitantly Sawyer offered, "Wine, please."

"Coming right up," Bao said with his usual scowl as he headed back to pour the drinks and presumedly water them as much as he thought he could get away with.

"Only a few tables still have holes," Sawyer noted as she looked around.

"Bao probably gets discount on tables," Shenhua noted with amusement as Bao delivered the drinks.

"Not likely," Bao bitched, "Hotel Moscow charges me the going rate." He looked at them and sighed as he conceded, "At least you two don't bust the place up often."

"Thanks," Sawyer croakled, "I think."

"Hey, Chinglish!" Revy waved from one of the tables, Rock sitting beside him.

Shenhua gave Sawyer a thoughtful look, "Want to?"

Sawyer thought about it then nodded slightly, "Why not?"

"We be right over, Twinkie!" Shenhua called to Revy as both women got up, carrying their drinks over with them.

"Don't call me Twinkie," Revy growled as Shenhua sat down.

"Then don't call me Chinglish," Shenhua shot back calmly, Sawyer sitting down quietly beside her.

"Ladies, please...?" Rock held up calming hands as he looked at them anxiously.

Revy smiled slightly, "It's all right, Rock. I'm not starting something tonight." She smiled slightly, "This is the first time you've met Sawyer when she wasn't trying to kill you, right?"

"No hard feelings," Sawyer croaked at him politely. In fact she did feel a bit of disappointment she hadn't gutted him, as a professional she hated to leave a job half done. Still, she thought that a bar wasn't quite the place to bring that up.

"Quite all right," Rock smiled weakly, "you were just doing your jobs just like us,"

Things relaxed a bit as the drink flowed, Shenhua and Revy boasting as Rock and Sawyer made somewhat more quiet conversation. Watching Shenhua talk was a kind of entertainment all on it's own, seeing her eyes flash and her hands gesturing gracefully.

"I was impressed you kept away from me," Sawyer admitted to Rock.

Rock shrugged as he answered, "Sheer terror will do that."

Before anything else could be said, the front doors bursat open with a crash as three men rushed in. "Nobody move!" the leader called, holding a machine pistol in each hand and waving them about wildly.

"We just want the women who killed our brothers a week ago!" another man added, his hair falling in front of stylish sunglasses, casually hefting a shotgun.

"Give her to us and nobody gets hurt," the final man offered, hefting a impressive looking sword of some type.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Bao yelped, ducking behind the bar as usual.

"Rock, get down," Revy hissed. She looked at Shenhua, "You wanna split 'em?"

Shenhua grinned, "Oh, thank you. You good friend."

"Too bad I didn't bring my chainsaw," Sawyer pouted.

"Oy," Rock sighed as the room exploded into violence once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lotton blinked as Sawyer and Shenhua walked into the apartment, both women splattered with blood. "What happened?" he had to ask.

"Just some fun at Yellow Flag," Shenhua told him cheerfully.

"Ah," Lotten nodded. "I got us that new job, we're chasing some gangsters the Triads say are muscling in."

"I think we've met," Sawyer noted as she thought of the men Revy & Sawyer had killed. "Do we know how many?"

"About ten," Lotten said dryly.

Shenhua grinned, "More fun for tomorrow."

End.

Notes: I rather like Shenhua, Lotten and Sawyer, tho I will easily admit they're fucked up people. Of course, MOST of the cast in Black Lagoon are messed up, so eh. Set after 'Greenback Jane' and before Chapter 44 of the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Lagoon/ Master of Martial Hearts

Aya Iseshima came to Roanapur to forget, and most often she succeeded. The good looking brown haired woman sat at a table in the Yellow Flag, drinking a rum and coke that was more coke than rum, her expression oddly serene for her surroundings. The bar was full of drug runners, gunfighters, murderers and gangsters, and the young Japanese woman should have fit right in.

Aya tried not to think about how she got here, and how much her life had changed in just a year. Back in Japan she had lived a happy life, oblivious to the darker things lurking beneath the surface, trusting in the friends she had. She had assumed her parents were like everyone else's, but she had been very very wrong. That happy life had come crashing down when she had been tricked into joining a underground fighting tournament, and eventually discovered her 'friends' had set her up in a complicated revenge scheme against her family.

Aya had been horrified to discover the truth about her family, that her family's wealth had come from slave trading. Her mother had been a tournament fighter who had slaughtered and killed. Her mother and father had destroyed lives and walked away, not knowing or caring that there would be consequences. A madwoman they rendered mute had children she filled with hate, and in the end those children destroyed Aya.

Aya still didn't remember what she did to Miss Honma. All she remembered was opening the door to the Honma home, the expression of sheer terror on the woman's face... and blood. SO much blood. She had returned to her home, cleaned the blood off and originally planned simply to wait for the police to arrest her. But on her bed she had found a letter from her mother, with numbers for Swiss bank accounts and instructions how to flee the country. Her mother wanted her to live...

With blood on her hands and the memory of screams in her ears Aya fled Japan, eventually ending up in the criminal underworld of Roanapur. She started out selling her fighting skills in cage matches, and it had been at those fights that Balalaika had discovered her. After the slaughter she approached Aya, and offered her a role as a guard and enforcer for Miss Balalaika.

Now Aya drank as she waited for her next assignment. She wondered, occasionally, what her classmates might think if they knew what had happened to her? Or any of the people in her old life, who never looked under the surface to see the darkness in the world? But questions like that only tormented her...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nikolai picked up Aya at the Yellow Flag, the loan collector who was one of many working for Hotel Moscow. He knew some of her story, though not all of it. She had appeared in Roanapur some months ago, running from... something. She got into a few street brawls, proved she was a hell of a fighter and ended up fighting for money in the underground pit fights.

Nikolai looked at the tall girl following him oddly meekly, once again wondering if this was a good idea. He had seen her in her pit fighting days, and she had been merciless. Her foes were lucky to escape the ring alive, much less intact. Could a woman capable of such violence be able to control herself? And there was something in her eyes... something damaged. He was a old soldier, but she worried him a bit. She would snap, he knew, and he didn't want it happening around the innocent. Assuming there were any innocents in this town...

"Where to first, sir?" Aya asked, keeping a wary eye around her. She was dressed in shorts for ease of movement, along with a simple t-shirt. Her books were slightly heavier than runners, and the only nod to her being a fighter was the gloves she had with padding across the knuckles.

"There's a gambling den that's been slow on paying it's share to Hotel Moscow," Nikolai said as they went down the alley, "we need to convince them to pay up."

"Understood," Aya agreed.

The gambling den was off a side street, based in a basement of a run-down building. A big bruiser was guarding the door, and he clearly recognized Nikolai and wasn't happy to see him. He moved in front of them, "You can't come in, sir."

"This is a Hotel Moscow operation," Nikolai answered him flatly as he calmly stared the muscled man down, "let me pass."

"Not any more," the big, scarred man smiled back coldly "we're going independent. Now get lost." He reached out and pushed Nikolai backwards, laughing softly.

"Let him go," Aya swiftly pulled his hand off Nikolai's shoulder, surprising both men with how fast she could move.

"Letting a girl protect you now?" the big man recovered from his surprise enough to laugh. "Go home little girl."

Without a word Aya shifted her grip, holding on to him firmly. With her other hand she grabbed his index finger and pulled back, breaking it with a loud snap. He screamed in pain as she forced him to his knees, unrelenting in her hold on him. She finally released him and he whimpered in pain, cradling his broken hand as tears ran down his face.

After a moment Aya looked over at Nikolai and calmly said, "Let's go."

"Uh right," Nikolai agreed, the two going inside the door to see a smoky, crowded room.

The basement was filled with tables, men and women gambling on cards, games of chance and other things. The guests looked up as the two entered, and the wiser men folded or got up, getting ready to run, knowing trouble when they saw it. The guys in charge cursed on seeing their guard hadn't stopped then, and advanced on the intruders with knives at the ready.

"All right, Hotel Moscow sent me and they are not happy with you holding back money," Nikolai started, hoping these fools would see reason. Not that he thought it was likely, but he had to at least try before doing anything more drastic.

"Screw you and Balalaika," the leader snarled, his face puckered by a hideous scar. "what the hell has she ever done for us? We're working for ourselves now."

"It doesn't work that way," Nikolai countered, but the three men weren't listening, rushing them after hesitating for a moment.

"Stay behind me," Aya ordered, pushing him behind her slightly.

The guys charged, the leader swinging a knife at Aya. She coolly stepped aside then chopped his hand, making him drop the knife. As the other closed she whipped her first attacker around into the other two men. Blood splashed as the knife of one jabbed into the man's side, then the weight hit the other two and sent them staggering backward.

"Dan!" the oldest yelped, releasing the knife he had jabbed into his friend.

The third snarled in anger and lunged at Aya, keeping a firm grip and using the other hand to guard. He was clearly a skilled knife fighter, but Aya faced him with that same eerie reserve she used in fighting the first two guys. He feinted with a attempted slice to her face but she didn't even flinch, unnerving him a bit.

"I'm gonna cut you up, bitch," he huffed, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Aya smiled, but there was no humor in her eyes as she answered, "I've lived through my worst nightmares. You don't come close."

He snarled, then Aya calmly kicked out, sending the knife flying away from them. He tried to go for a backup weapon and she struck, a powerful palm strike to the middle of his face. The ugly man's nose broke with a wet snapping sound and he reeled backward, blood pouring down his face. She kicked out almost casually, a high kick that took him in the side of the head and sent him crashing to the ground, out cold.

Nikolai was impressed. In less than a minute she had dropped three armed men, and had done it without being injured herself. Yes, the three were gutter scum, but still it was quite a feat. In fact, if he was right she was barely breathing hard.

Aya calmly looked at Nikolai while still putting herself between him and the downed men. "Do you want me to kill them?" she asked mildly.

Nikolai didn't feel surprised by the question, though the lack of feeling in her voice was a bit disturbing. "No, not yet," he said. He knelt down by the apparent leader and asked, "Where's the money you owe?"

"Safe," the wounded man said quickly, waving towards it and rattling off the combination.

Nikolai went to the safe, opened it and removed the money owed to Balalaika, leaving the rest as he tucked it into his overcoat. He walked back to the three men, who were starting to recover a bit from their shocking defeat. "You work for Hotel Moscow," he told them, "and you'd better remember that. This is a mild punishment compared to some of the things the boss is capable of. Don't fuck around on us again."

"Just keep that crazy bitch away," the man who had been stabbed muttered as they left.

Nikolai waited until they were away from the building and on their way up the street to ask, "Did you mean that?"

Aya looked at him calmly, "Of course. You and I both know they'll betray Hotel Moscow again. Better to just get it over with."

"Suppose so," Nikolai shrugged. Yeah, the girl was really, really cold blooded. Or messed in the head. Either way he could see why Balalaika might like her...

To be continued...?

Notes: Master of Martial Hearts is, frankly, one of the worst anime I have ever seen. It starts out as a fanservice fighting anime, then in the final episode attempts a series of plot twists to make it dark and edgy. With no proper lead in and ham handed writing. And it ends with a cliffhanger implying the lead girl commits cold blooded murder against a crazy lady.

But despite how awful the anime was, I found myself wondering what could happen after it. I mean, the main character's life is in ruins, shes probably going to be wanted for murder and has been horribly traumatized. What happens next? And this fic is my attempt to address that. No idea if I'll continue it, depends on reader response and if I get inspired.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiet Moments

Four

"Eda," the elderly nun named Yolanda smiled, "Hotel Moscow is sending a delegation over to talk about a new shipment. We'll need to be ready."

"Right," Eda agreed, knowing that in her case it meant her just looming around dangerously. Of course she 'loomed' in more than one sense, since she was sure Hotel Moscow knew of her USA connections too. Working with the Church of Violence made a good cover for her various activities, and honestly she liked the work.

Even so, Balalaika of Hotel Moscow scared Eda, who was a long time veteran of the CIA. The scared, tall blonde haired Russian could fight and win a war, if it came down to that. Eda knew that if she was ever ordered to take over Roanapur, her very first move would HAVE to be killing Balalaika. And god help her if she failed.

Unlike usual where Balalaika brought along a gunman like Boris, she had a attractive brown haired woman, dressed in a tailored business suit following her. But the way the woman moved, light on her feet yet with a dangerous kind of focus, made Eda decide she was a martial artist, and probably just as much a threat as a gunman.

"Sister Yolanda, thank you for seeing me," Balalaika smiled coolly.

"Always a pleasure," Yolanda replied politely then asked, "tea?"

"Please," Balalaika said as they both sat down. Yolanda poured tea for both of them, then Balalaika took out a flask and poured what looked like vodka into it.

Yolanda winced just a bit at someone ruining good tea like that, but carried on, "Well, what can we do for Hotel Moscow?"

Balakaika drank a bit then put down her cup. "We need some specialized gear. While I'm sure my contacts could bring it in," she started.

"Of course," Yolanda smiled slightly.

"I'll acknowledge you can get it here faster," Balalaika conceded.

Eda turned out the negotiations, keeping a eye on the bodyguard. If Yoland needed her to kill someone, she'd give a signal. Besides, the bodyguard needed watching. The girl stood with a deceptive casualness, but Eda suspected she could move like a shot.

'If I'm gonna take her, as I draw I have to back up as fast as I can,' Eda silently studied her, 'or she'll nail me before I can fire a shot.' Thankfully the discussion finished before any shots were fired or blows needed to be traded.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Balalaika purred.

"Likewise," Yolanda agreed, shaking her hand.

Eda watched them go, and only once they were out the door did she let herself relax. Yolanda puffed out a sigh of relief too, then smiled at Eda wryly. "I won't say that woman terrifies me," she admitted, "but I'm always glad to see her gone."

"True enough," Eda agreed with a wry smile. "Any idea who the Japanese chick with her was?" she wondered aloud.

"No idea, but I expect you will find out," Yolanda said with a calm smile.

"Ha. True enough," Eda agreed.

As part of her job as a CIA spook in Roanapur, Eda tried to keep close tabs on the major players. She could, with little effort, tell you what Chang had for breakfast, what the Itallian mob had for lunch or what Benny and the Lagoon company were drinking that night. So finding out about a new arrival working for Balalaika was fairly easy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Rock!" Eda waved cheerfully, the sexy blond having shed her nun's habit for t-shirt and shorts. Her skimpy top and short shorts made the man blush, and she fought down a laugh as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"What the hell do you want, Eda?" Revy asked, her guns in twin holsters under each arm, leaning up against the bar.

Not that Eda wasn't armed too, but she was more subtle about it. "Ah, Revy, as sweet as ever," Eda smirked. "Is Rock not making you happy, yet? I could relax you..."

"Shut the hell up, Eda," Revy growled, punching her in the shoulder.

"Touchy touchy," Eda purred teasingly.

Rock cleared his throat as he tried to head off a fight. "Were you looking for me, Eda?" he asked, studying her thoughtfully.

Eda smiled, "Yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you about."

As Rock's eyes narrowed a bit, she reminded herself not to underestimate the seemingly mild mannered Japanese man. While he wasn't as combat saavy as her and Revy, he more than made up for it with brains and a talent for planning.

"Have you met Balalaika's new enforcer yet?" Eda asked.

Rock raised his eyebrows a bit. "Heard of her," he admitted after a moment, "but I haven't seen her face to face yet."

"Why not?" Eda smiled, "I'd think you'd want to meet a fellow Japanese."

Rock sipped his drink as he quietly mused, "The last time I went home to Japan things didn't go especially well."

Eda smiled faintly. From what she had heard Rock had actually impressed Balalaika, that time. Still, she had to agree it hadn't ended well for the girl that Rock had been trying to save. Who knows, maybe this had actually killed Rock's 'White Knight' tendency?

"I'll agree you had a rough time," Eda agreed, "but that doesn't mean you can't at least look a fellow countryman up."

"Why are you pushing this, Eda?" Revy demanded, looking at her warily.

Eda waved down the bartender, "Hey, how about some beer over here?"

"Keep your shirt on!" Bao snapped back, but he quickly provided her with a bottle of nicely chilled beer.

Eda twisted off the cap and chugged, then slammed the empty down as she sighed happily, "Ah, that's good."

"Stop stalling," Revy growled as she drank some rum.

"I did some digging, as well as talking to the pit fighters about her," Eda admitted, "if the stories are true she's seen some fucked up shit."

Eda sketched in Aya Iseshima's background, and Rock, at least, was horrified. Revy tried to shrug it off, but even she appeared mildly stunned.

"Wait a fucking minute," Revy blinked, "they posed as this kid's friends for YEARS until they decided to spring the trap? That is deeply fucked up."

"You can say that again," Eda agreed, "but that's not the strange bit."

"Oh?" Rock wondered.

"If I'm reading things right there were at least three fatalities, maybe more," Eda said, "with Aya having killed one woman herself." She drank some beer, "But as far as I can tell, no charges were pressed and none of this made the news, other than the building burning down."

"Da fuck?" Revy blinked.

"Someone killed the charges and buried the story," Rock realized.

"Exactly," Eda agreed. "Mind you that's good news for her, maybe. She could go home. But why would the story be killed, and who did it?"

"Huh," Rock murmured thoughtfully, picking up his drink and sipping.

"Why the hell did you do THAT for?" Revy growled at Eda later, leaving Rock to his thinking.

"You know he's been down since the Japan trip," Eda shrugged. "And the whole Roberta mess hasn't helped."

Revy made a face, but didn't deny it. "So?" she asked.

"So maybe this will get him off his ass and back into the game," Eda shrugged.

"And why the hell do you care about Rock?" Revy asked, frowning.

Eda smirked, "Because all of you make things more interesting..."

"Oh screw you," Revy rolled her eyes.

"Promises promises," Eda winked.

To be continued...

Notes: So, should I continue with the Master of Martial Hearts crossover? Or just dump it? Let me know please.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Lagoon

Christmas Party

"We're having a Christmas party?" Rock echoed. "You're kidding?"

Dutch looked amused by his reaction. "Well, it's not that crazy," he protested mildly, "we are a company, and companies do hold Christmas parties." He added mildly, "We're going to be holding it at the Yellow Flag."

AGAIN Rock looked at him blankly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

Dutch shrugged eloquently. "Well, where else?" he asked. He grinned, "We could ask Hotel Moscow to host it."

Rock suddenly had the mental image of Balalaika dressed as a sexy Santa with matching Santa hat. He nearly choked.

Dutch nodded knowingly, having probably had similar thoughts. "And it's not like there's a lot of other places... Rowan's is out, I think." he said, referring to the strip club and brothel.

Rock made a face, having visited there on the job. "Yeah, the working girls would be prowling the party all night..." he noted.

"Plus Rowan keeps trying to get Revy to go to work for him. I can't see that ending well," Dutch noted dryly.

"We don't need a Christmas homicide," Rock shuddered.

"So it's pretty much the Flag. We're not doing gifts, simply because I hate shopping," Dutch added cheerfully.

"Ah," Rock nodded.

Rock had, in fact, sent home gifts for his family earlier in the month. While they disapproved of his current life style, he felt some... obligation, he supposed. Ironically he has making more money with the Lagoon Company, so he could certainly afford it.

"I assume Revy, I and Benny are going. Who else is invited?" Rock asked.

"Greenback Jane is coming with Benny," Dutch noted, "Revy wants to bring Eda."

Rock nodded, imagining the trouble they'd likely cause. There would almost certainly be a fight between Revy and Jane. And PROBABLY between Eda and Revy too. Lovely.

"Balalaika will also be stopping in," Dutch added.

"And Boris," Rock noted, the bodyguard almost always along for the ride.

"Might be the new lady, Aya, but yeah," Dutch agreed. "There's a few others who hadn't confirmed, but that looks like it."

"I hope Bao has his insurance paid up..." Rock shook his head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"... and concluding the briefing, I have been invited to the Lagoon Company Christmas party," Balalaika said. "I intend to go."

"Captain! No! You might die!" several members chorused.

"It's less dangerous than Afghanistan," Balalaika shrugged.

"Not by much," Nikolai noted.

Balakaika snorted with amusement. Admittedly, Lagoon Company Christmas parties were rather infamous, in Roanapur. Two years ago, a fight between Eda and Revy triggered a fire that swept through the bad part of the city.

(Ironically the area was redeveloped and the property owners unofficially thanked the two. Though at least one resident in the burned out area took out a hit on Revy. It didn't end well for the hitman, unsurprisingly.)

Then LAST year Revy 'hijacked' Balalaka's armored limo. With her in it. And then went joyriding through Roanapur, running down tacky Christmas trees and generally wreaking havoc. Balalaika hadn't stopped her because, honestly, she's always WANTED to do something like that and this gave her a good excuse...

"So," Balalaika continued briskly, "I will need a bodyguard."

There was a beat of dead silence as everyone looked uncomfortable. Finally a tall, very muscular man stood.

"Thank you, Boris," Balalaika nodded. She looked towards the back of the room, "Aya-san? I would like you along as well."

Aya Iseshima looked startled a bit, but nodded. "Of course, Ma'am," she said simply.

After the meeting broke up, Balalaika took Nikolai aside for a talk. "How is Aya shaping up?" she asked coolly.

"Pretty well, actually," Nikolai admitted. "She's one of our better enforcers: she uses just enough force and doesn't take any shit."

"And socially?" Balalaika asked.

Nikoai looked at her blankly a moment.

"She is one of our soldiers, now," Balalaika said flatly. "We take care of our own."

Nikolai nodded, looking a little sheepish. "She doesn't socialize much," he admitted, "I take her out to lunch, or dinner after our shifts. Other than that..."

"I suspect she finds socializing difficult, as we're mostly Russians," Balalaika admitted thoughtfully.

"That's why you're bringing her along," Nikolai realized, "you want her to meet Rock."

"Exactly," Balalaika agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Ho ho ho!" Shenhua laughed, breasts bouncing in her tight red dress.

"Please don't do that," Lotten sighed, the man doing his best NOT to look.

They and Sawyer were at the Lagoon Company Christmas Party, invited by Dutch. Apparently he wanted to bury the hatchet after the Greenback Jane incident, more or less. Which Lotten was okay with... the Lagoon Company was useful to know, being extraction specialists and such.

"Crowded," Sawyer noted, looking around.

There was the Lagoon Co, of course. And Greenback Jane was there with Benny. Eda from the Rip Off Church was hanging out with Revy and teasing Rock. Mr Chang from the triads was up by the bar drinking with Dutch, his slight smile and casual stance hiding deadly abilities. Finally, Miss Balalaika from Hotel Moscow was watching the goings on with some amusement, followed by two bodyguards.

"Welcome," Bao said flatly as they neared the bar, "Merry Christmas."

"Dutch is paying you to say that, isn't he?" Lotten guessed.

"Yes, actually," Bao scowled. "What'll it be?"

The three ordered, then Dutch came over. "Merry Christmas, all," he smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us," Rotten smiled back.

"Thanks!" Shenhua agreed.

"Hmm," Sawyer nodded.

Rotten took a small drink then wondered aloud, "Think there'll be trouble?"

Dutch snickered softly. "There's us, you and Hotel Moscow in one room. Of course SOMETHING will happen," he laughed.

"Ha." Sawyer smiled.

Dutch moved off, but almost as soon as he did Chang joined them. "Any luck finding those punks that attacked the Flag?" Chang asked quietly.

"They've been laying low," Lotten admitted.

Yes, they were 'laying low.' The Author had not simply forgotten them for two whole chapters while distracted with other characters. They were clearly hiding out and planning their next evil move. We now return you to the story...

"Why not let the Triads handle it?" Lotten had to ask.

"Things are always fairly precariously balanced in Roanapur," Chang shrugged. "I could mobilize my forces, but that in turn would weaken the area I'm in charge of for the Triads, and someone might jump me."

"Like the Columbians," Lotten nodded.

"Or Hotel Moscow," Chang agreed.

"I thought you and Balalaika got along?" Lotten asked, surprised.

"Business," Chang shrugged, "it would be nothing personal..."

Speaking of Balalaika, she was advancing on Rock purposefully. At the same time poor Rock rather had a deer in the headlights kind of look...

"Rock, good to see you," Balakaika said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too. It's been awhile," Rock bowed a bit.

"I think I need to refresh my drink. Boris, with me. Aya, please keep Rock company," Balalaika ordered, then stalked off again.

"What." Rock started, suddenly along with the barely twenty year old.

The pretty brown haired young woman looked equally dumbfounded. "This had better not be match making," Aya Iseshima noted wryly, "you're a bit old for me."

"I'm not THAT old," Rock protested.

Aya smiled faintly, indicating it had been a joke.

Rock sipped his punch, noting it had been STRONGLY spiked. Probably by Revy, knowing her. "Look out for the punch," he warned mildly.

Aya sipped her own and winced. "Vodka," she nodded. She looked at Rock with an amused expression, "Did she just stick the two Japanese at the party together, assuming our common nationality would mean we have something common?"

"Looks like it," Rock agreed.

"Westerners," Aya shook her head.

To be continued...

Notes: YES I totally forgot about the gang bangers subplot in the first two chapters. Will take it up again in next bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Lagoon: Just another Saturday Night...

It wasn't as cold as other parts of the world, but January in Roanapur wasn't hugely comfortable. Not snowy, thankfully, but it rained nearly all the time.

"FUCK!" Revy cured as bullets whizzed by, ducking behind a battered car.

"You'll pay for killing our comrades!" a voice yelled from up ahead.

APPARENTLY this was some kind of attempted payback for her shooting some bastards at the Yellow Flag a few weeks back. You could tell these guys were new to Roanapur: your 'regular' out here learned to take your buddies being popped in stride. Revenge was a sucker's game.

Revy would normally have had no trouble with these assholes, but two of them had sub-machine guns. Someone had actually trained them, and the two gunners were maintaining good suppression fire. Basically, she was being kept pinned by constant fire.

"Shit!" Revy yelped as a window exploded above her, showering her with glass.

Clearly the car wasn't going to be good cover for long. She was going to have to make a break for it, try to shoot the gunners, and hope she didn't get shot herself. She braced herself to move, then blinked as she heard a different gun going off.

And a chainsaw!

Peeking up Revy saw the attackers were under attack.

Lotten was firing his pistol, as Shen Hua and Sawyer were ripping into the men with knives and a chainsaw. Revy popped up and opened fire on them too, and together they killed several of them, before the rest fled.

"Fuck," Shen Hua pouted, "wanted to kill them ALL."

Revy ignored that as she strode towards Lotten. "Did you use me as BAIT, you bastard?" she demanded.

"Yes," Lotten shrugged. "Mr Chang wanted us to nail them, and we knew they were after you. So..." he shrugged again.

"Fuckers," Revy swore, unsure if she met the attackers or Lotten's crew.

"You have several wounds," Sawyer noted.

"Flying glass," Revy scowled, noting that YES she was bleeding from various spots. "Fuck," she cursed again, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Good luck chasing those shit heads down."

"What happened to you?" Rock blinked as a blood splattered Revy came home.

"The usual. Help me pick out the pieces of glass...," Revy sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Balalaika nodded to Mr Chang, the two of them meeting privately out on the docks.

They were friends, of a sort. Both would kill the other if circumstances demanded ir, and without hesitation. But despite that, they got along well. There was mutual respect, as well as an awareness of how hard each other's job was.

"Did you get the information for me?" Chang asked, "Babe."

"Don't call me babe," Balalaika noted.

Chang snickered softly. It was a rare turnabout that he was getting Balalaika's help on something, and he meant to enjoy it.

"You were right, as far as it goes," Balalaika passed the file over, "the Germans are moving in on Roanapur."

Chang sighed as he read through the papers. After the Vampire Twins incident, the Italian Mob in Roanapur was decapitated. Literally, in Verrocchio's case. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. But that left a power vacuum, and SOMEBODY was going to rush to fill it.

But why the GERMANS?

"It seems they want to use Roanapur as a conduit. Drugs, guns, the usual," Balalaika seemed to read his mind, as usual. "Hopefully we can all get along," she added wryly.

Chang snorted. Both of them knew the new guys would probably start a gang war at some point, just to prove they could.

"Do we know who's in charge?" Chang asked.

"Not yet. There's apparently some debate on who'll be going," Balalaika noted. She nodded to the file, "They are sending some of their best troops."

"Former West German security... core group of thirty veterans... long list of awards," Chang muttered, shaking his head. "This is going to get messy."

"The head of their forces and I should get along well," Balalaika added.

Chang frowned as he flipped through the sheets. "Tanya Degurechaff?!" he muttered.

"The infamous Tarnished Silver herself," Balalaika agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ahhhh," Aya Iseshima sighed happily as she slurped down the last of her bowl of ramen.

There had been many things Aya missed after coming to Thailand, but one of the bigger things had been Japanese food. Luckily after meeting Rock, she had found out about this little resturant and became a regular. The owners had apparently run to Roanapur from some criminal activity, and opened up this place to get by...

"Thank you!" the old woman waved as Aya paid.

"See you again," Aya waved as she went out to the street.

Her week's work was done, which had mostly been quiet. After the first few times she had busted places and people up for Hotel Moscow, her reputation had spread. Now she just kind of had to 'loom' behind Nikolai, and people paid up.

'I guess I should be happy my work is going well?' Aya thought wryly.

She made her way through the crowded streets, another light rain falling over the town. As she walked she kept a wary eye out. After what happened to her previously, she didn't trust people as much as she had.

The apartment building was not far from Hotel Moscow's headquarters, and was owned by them via several shell companies. Several 'enforcers' lived there, which was why she blinked at the utter stupidity of several gangsters lurking nearby.

"You!" the big man growled, pointing.

"Didn't I beat you up at that gambling den...?"Aya remembered.

Several looked indignant she didn't immediately recognize them. "You'll pay for what you did!" their leader cried.

As the five men moved to circle her Aya warned, "This is really not a good idea."

Several drew knives, and at that point Aya gave up on reasoning with them. The first one close enough, she grabbed by the arm and yanked towards her. Surprised, he went with the motion and she head butted him, hard.

The man staggered back, getting tangled up with the others. Aya lunged forward, slapping knives out of their hands. She kicked the farthest away in the balls, making him gasp in agony and crumple up on the ground.

As the others visibly cringed she punched another in the face, then grabbed his arm and twisted. She didn't manage a break, but it was clearly strained badly. The other three looked startled, clearly having expected superior numbers to let them win.

Without warning Aya swept in, attacking the middle man. He was bigger and, theoretically, stronger but he didn't really know how to fight. She dodged a clumsy blow and hammered her fist into his gut, then uppercut him smoothly. He staggered a bit, then dropped.

Before the other two could do anything else, a gun went off. Nikolai emerged from the crowd, "This ends now." The survivors grabbed they injured buddies and took off as he walked up to Aya.

"I didn't really need the help," Aya noted, though she was pleased. Nice to know she had some backup, even if they were mobsters.

"Eh. They were getting in the way," Nikolai just shrugged it off.

"What was THAT about?" Aya asked, checking herself over for wounds. Thankfully, no one had managed to cut her.

"Balalaika sent a new guy to oversee the gambling den they ran for her," Nikolai noted. "Turns out even before they tried to go indy, they were skimming and pocketing cash. So they were fired," he shrugged again.

"Kind of surprised they're not dead," Aya said flatly.

As Nikolai intended to pass this on to Boris, he expected that to be fixed fairly quickly...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Viktoriya Serebryakov looked around dubiously. The airport had barely qualified as a dirt runway, and the transport their associates had arranged had been very, very poor.

"Easy, Visha," the slim blond woman used the affectionate nickname as she continued, "we expected rough conditions, remember?"

Viktoriya smiled at the younger woman, nodding. "You're right, of course, Captain," she agreed as they climbed out of the car.

Tanya Degurechaff looked around, her uniform cap shading her eyes. She still had her uniform coat too, though under it she wore trousers and a crisp white shirt. She was slim enough that she could be mistaken for a man, though her face was attractive enough. Her light blue eyes, though, were dangerously cold.

The rest of the unit would be arriving in the next few days, but for now they were here on their own. Viktoriya, of course, was there to guard Tanya, though both were aware the smaller woman could take care of herself.

They looked over the three storey office that the 'Organization' had bought out. "Defending this is going to be a pain," Tanya finally observed. "We'll need a rooftop gunner, and street security. But if they try a car bombing or such, we're fucked..."

"Agreed," Viktoriya nodded. "And it's not even a stand alone building..."

"Well, I'm sure they did the best they could," Tanya said dryly.

Part of the issue, of course, had been finding a base in the section of Roanapur that the area the Italians had formerly controlled. It was a way for them to declare 'This is ours, now.' Of course, that meant they would have these security headaches too.

"Shall we go in?" Viktoriya asked, looking around them warily at the crowded street.

"Right," Tanya nodded, "we need to talk to Rerugen, start figuring out what we'll need to DO..."

To be continued...

Notes: YES I am fusing the Saga of Tanya the Evil with Black Lagoon. Should be interesting. I will not be doing Tanya as 'canon' but she will be a similar character in the Lagoon universe, basically.

Saga of Tanya the Evil cast

Tanya Degurechaff: former German military, expelled for unknown reasons. Very intense, capable woman. Tried to 'retire' to a desk job after her army service, but discovered she was addicted to the excitement of combat.

Viktoriya Serebryakov: Russian born, but raised in Germany. Served with Tanya, but escaped being discharged. Was contacted by the 'Organization' after she left military, was happy to be reunited with Tanya. Has crush on Tanya, but other woman in unaware.

Erich von Rerugen: Representative of the 'Organization' in Roanapur. Very cool, efficient businessman. Respects Tanya, but honestly thinks she's a ruthless battle maniac.


	7. Chapter 7

Tales from Roanapur

Seven

The battered former military jeep bounced a bit as it went down the road, Viktoriya Serebryakov at the wheel. The brown haired woman drove capably, while also keeping an eye on their surroundings like a good ex-military type.

The jeep’s shabby looks were deceptive, of course. It was military surplus, but it had been covertly armored, as well as all the glass replaced with bullet resistant materials. It wasn’t completely secure, obviously, but they were safe from most handguns and light weapons.

“So there’s the triads and Hotel Moscow as the major players,” Weiss mused, “with the Columbians and other small fry fighting below them. And us, of course.”

“I expect we’ll be up on the level of the Triads and Russians soon enough,” Visha observed mildly. “But that’s not our responsibility, just security. You read the briefing?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure I believe it,” Weiss admitted. “Killer MAIDS took out the Columbians?” he asked wryly.

“Apparently there’s photographic evidence,” Visha noted with a smile. Seriously she continued, “But basically, if you encounter a woman in a maid outfit in this town, call for back-up and do NOT try to engage.”

“This is a strange, strange town. Is it true the Church is a weapon smuggling front?” Weiss asked her curiously.

“We may even end up going to them for weapons too,” Visha noted. At his disbelieving look she continued, “They appear to be neutral, in local conflicts. Plus we, of course, will inspect anything we do buy from them.”

Weiss shook his head ruefully, “STRANGE town....”

“Ours is not to reason why...,” Visha used the old quote wryly.

They looped their way through their new territory back to the former three story office building that was their new headquarters. Grantz saluted as they got out, “Welcome back.”

“Anything to report?” Weiss asked.

“Probing attack on the west side. We think sent by the Mexicans, we repelled them with no losses,” Grantz said briskly.

“Any changes in orders from the Captain?” Weiss checked.

“Maintain patrols and have the rapid response team ready,” Grantz said.

“Hmm,” Visha nodded. She knew Tanya very well, and she wasn’t one to be passive so.... what was she planning?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“Germans?” Revy blinked then scowled, “Better not be those damned Nazi’s again.”

The Lagoon Company had a run in with a group of Neo-Nazis on a salvage expedition a few months back. It had ended up getting messy as hell, but it ended VERY badly for the Nazis.

“No, just regular soldiers and business types,” Eda said, the sexy blond hanging with her friends at the Flag.

“We should ask Benny and Jane to look into them,” Rock noted thoughtfully.

“They can’t be any worse than those Italian bastards,” Revy mused.

“Well, we’ll see,” Eda answered.

As a secret US agent, Eda had seen a partial file on the newcomers, and it was worrying. General Degurechaff and the 302nd had been an elite recon and security unit in the German military, with a huge list of awards and successful operations. Annoyingly the files she got didn’t explain why she and her immediate superior had been discharged like that....

Rock gave Eda a look, “You know something?”

Eda shrugged casually. ‘Damn that Rock could be perceptive at times!’ she thought. Aloud she said, “Just that the rumors are these guys are good. Like, Hotel Moscow levels of good.”

“So what happens if they decide to fight it out?” Revy asked.

“We’re all fucked,” Eda summarized it simply. She looked thoughtful as she added, “And I don’t know if Roanapur would survive it.”

“You’re joking,” Rock said.

Eda just shrugged.

“Shit,” Revy sighed.”Bao! More rum!” she called to the bartender.

“Another beer,” Eda added.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your shirts on...,” Bao grumbled as he delivered the bottles.

“Don’t get too drunk,” Rock reminded Revy, “I think Dutch wanted us to be ready to go, if needed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Revy said as he headed off.

“So... are you two banging yet?” Eda teased.

“EDA,” Revy growled.

“You’re two grown adults,” Eda added cheerfully, “if you want to ride him like a cowgirl, go right ahead.” She continued, “Plus, you better watch out for that Aya chick too. She might grab him up if you don’t.”

“She’s too young,” Revy blinked.

“Clearly you’ve forgotten what being a teen is like...,” Eda noted.

Revy just growled back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tanya’s first impression was that Mr Chang looked JUST like a character from a Hong Kong action film. Tall, sunglasses, dressed in a VERY nice suit and, she could tell, armed with twin guns in armpit holsters.

“Ms. Degurechaff,” Chang nodded, “it’s good to meet you at last.”

“Thank you,” Tanya came around her desk in the small office, smiling back. “I understand you’re here representing the local Chamber of Commerce?”

“Basically,” Chang agreed.

Functionally, Roanapur was run by a group of representatives of the major crime families. Yes, there was a Mayor, Fire Marshal and Police Chief, but everyone knew that if Balalaika or one of the others ordered “Jump” they’d answer “How high, sir?” So having him visit them was important, but had to be handled carefully.

“So,” Tanya poured them coffee that Visha had brewed up for her earlier, “why did those goons try to attack our perimeter?”

Chang ignored the question, sipping the coffee, then reacting in surprise. “That is really good coffee,” he remarked.

Tanya sipped her own as she noted, “My subordinate is a wizard with coffee.” She met his glance and said, “Well?”

Chang smiled faintly, “It wasn’t done with our authorization. The Mexican cartel thought they would be taking over this part of town, and didn’t plan on you establishing yourselves this fast.”

Tanya nodded in return. “And we can expect others to hit us?” she asked.

“Neither I nor Hotel Moscow will,” Chang said frankly, “but it would not surprise me to see others test your capabilities.”

“I see,” Tanya seemed to take that well, “I assure you, we will respond with reasonable force to any such provocations.”

“Thank you,” Chang smiled, and it was only later that he wondered what the German’s defined as ‘reasonable force.’

Weiss entered the office as he sighed, “That was nerve wracking. Did you have to let him come in here armed?”

“Yes,” Tanya said, “it’s about mutual respect. We had to at least pretend that we trusted him not to shoot me.”

“Despite having a sniper ready to shoot through a window in case he did try something,” Weiss noted wryly.

“Well, yes..,” Tanya conceded.

“I was so worried!” Visha rushed in, enfolding Tanya in a hug.

“ACK!” Tanya yelped as she was pulled tight to Visha’s generous bosom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The truck barreled around a corner, then the driver bailed out as it rolled on. The gas pedal had been secured to the floor, so it built speed as it raced to it’s target. The vehicle smashed through the store front, then exploded in a massive fireball.

A letter was delivered to the headquarters of the Mexicans a hour later.

_Do not attempt actions against the German operations in the city. This is your only warning._

Signed, Tanya Degurechaff

“Well, fuck,” Jack Calhoun, the second in command muttered.

“Are we going to let them get away with is?!” Grant demanded.

“All we have is street toughs. They have a army,” Jack said.  
  
“But...” Grant started.  
  
“They got this attack organized in just hours. Want to bet they have worse planned if we hit them again?” Jack observed.

Grant thought about it, then sighed. “Shit....” he groaned.

To be continued....

Notes: Yes, more Tanya bits for everyone who was going ‘why no Tanya when she’s listed in the characters?’ and all that.


	8. Chapter 8

Tales from Roanapur

Saga in Roanapur 2

In searching the buildings they acquired, the newly arrived Germans found there had been some ‘presents’ left behind by the Italian mob. Several members had died gory deaths as their influence in the city collapsed, and their attackers hadn’t been interested in cleaning up.

And there was the torture room they found that morning....

“Oh gods...” Grantz went green.

“Don’t puke,” Weiss ordered as the stench of rot rolled over them.

“Urk,” even Visha was having issues as the smell nearly overwhelmed them.

Tanya made a face. “We’ll need to bring in a pro,” she admitted. She was certain if she asked the troops to clean this, they’d revolt. And honestly, she couldn’t blame them... this was vile.

“A pro?” Visha asked.

“ When Mr Chang visited, he suggested a local expert for just such a thing,” Tanya  noted thoughtfully .  She scowled, “I wonder if he knew about this....”

However, Sawyer the Cleaner was not whom Tanya had envisioned. A pretty, black haired mute young woman... who was dressed in gothic lolita fashion? Who used a pen sized artificial voice box?

“Huh,” Weiss muttered.

Still, the woman calmly looked over the room, including the rotting human remains. “Did you want to still use the room for this,” Sawyer gestured to the blood splattered walls, “or do you want it completely cleaned?”

Tanya was a bit annoyed she’d assume they’d torture people. On the other hand, this was that kind of town....

“Completely cleaned,” Tanya said to her firmly. “We also have other sites that will need work,” she added.

Sawyer nodded, “One day for this. Will need to assess other spots.”

“Okay,” Tanya nodded.

Sawyer went off and changed into a white hazmat suit, then strode in and started calmly picking up corpse bits. “Grantz, stay and supervise,” Visha ordered, then they left.

“Yes ma’am,” Grantz agreed, though he didn’t look happy about it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“You don’t get to run a tab until you’ve been here a few weeks,” Bao, the chief bartender and owner of the Yellow Flag said, “and cash only.”

“Why no tab or credit?” Weiss had to ask, leading a small group of German officers in. “Afraid we’ll run off?” he joked.

“No, you’ll just end up dead and not pay me,” Bao noted calmly.

“Oh,” a young man in the group paled slightly.

A attractive woman in the group just looked amused, striding up to the bar. “Beer, and not that local crap. Good  G erman beer,” she ordered.

“Erya...” Weiss sighed.

Bao produced a chilled bottle, to their surprise.

“Huh,” Erya paid, smiling.

Bao shrugged as he explained, “I heard that you folks were coming to town. Figured I should stock something.”

“Thank you, kind barkeep,” Erya smiled, bowing slightly.

“ Yeah, yeah,”  a slightly blushing  Bao growled as the others all ordered up and paid. 

The new arrivals staked out a table and settled in to drink. “We’re still getting the lay of the land here,” Weiss cautioned the other five, “don’t do anything too stupid.”

“Yes sir,” the four men said pretty much together.

“ Speaking of getting the lay of the land,” Erya added, “keep your eyes open and report back to me if anything does come up. Captain  Serebryakov  is counting on us.”

Over at another part of the bar, Eda muttered softly, “Well, fuck.”

Erya  Roth was a former Intelligence Operative for Germany, and Eda knew about her due to her own links to the CIA.  She made a mental note to relay this to her bosses... and bawl out her handler for not telling her that Roth was coming. 

Thank god they had never actually worked together on an op. But it was at least broadly possible that Erya knew who she was via the usual intelligence grapevine. She certainly knew and recognized Erya, after all.

“So, why are you giving those Germans the stink eye?” Revy asked as casually she sat on a stool beside Eda.

“I am not,” Eda took a swig of her beer.

“Even in civies they LOOK like they want to be in uniform,” Revy teased. She drank her rum, “Nice bods tho, generally. I bet you’d like to ride one like a pony.”

Eda snorted. “YOU are the one who likes the stiff, uptight ones,” she teased, referring to her liking Rock.

“Don’t tell me you would chuck the big guy out of bed,” Revy nodded towards Weiss.

Eda did give him a thoughtful look, “Well, he DOES look like he’d have stamina.”

Amusingly Weiss had actually passed close enough to hear that, and went pink.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That evening, Tanya and Visha blinked as they took in the now nearly spotless room. “That’s incredible,” Tanya admitted.

Sawyer, interestingly, looked unhappy with the job. “Thank you,” she replied, “but the floorboard stains wouldn’t come out. You may need to sand and wax, or possibly tile them over.”

Tanya nodded, having dealt with perfectionists before. “Still, remarkable work,” she added. “There are three other rooms we’d like to have done,” she said as she lead Sawyer away.

“Murder sites, as I understand?” Sawyer asked.

“Correct,” Tanya said, as they showed her the other rooms.

Sawyer looked them over, “I expect a few hours each. They’re not as bad as the first one.”

“Thank you. We’d appreciate them being done ASAP,” Tanya added.

“I can be in tomorrow,” Sawyer agreed. They paid her, and she headed off.

“Grantz, any issues?” Visha asked once the strange woman had left.

“No ma’am!” Grantz said. “Except for removing... uhm... parts, she stayed and just cleaned. She didn’t attempt to spy on our operations.”

“Which does make sense, actually,” Tanya admitted. “She apparently works for everyone in town, which would stop if there was any hint she was untrustworthy.”

“Well done,” Visha added to Grantz. “Dismissed.”

“All right,” Tanya said briskly, “I’m going to walk the perimeter one more time, then we’re done for the day.”

“You don’t need to...,” Visha started.

Tanya smiled wryly, “It encourages the troops.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Various factions were scouting the newly established German territory. The Columbians, especially, were planning something in hopes of rebuilding their rep. A group of new arrivals HAD to be an easy target, right?

Aya Iseshima was leaving work. She and Nikolai had finished collecting from businesses that Hotel Moscow controlled, as well as doing a bit of debt collecting. She had had no more trouble from gangs and such... her rep, plus being knows as a Hotel Moscow employee helped.

Feeling restless Aya went past her apartment building. She hadn’t been to the section of town the Germans controlled, none of the businesses and such there interested her. She HAD heard there were now more ‘troops’ around, and was curious to see.

Indeed, their were group of three, spaced out around the area. Probably they were connected by radio, and would gather together to respond to an attack. One of the guards also noticed her, “Hey, miss. Please don’t loiter, it’s not safe at night.”

Aya bit back a laugh. “Of course,” she answered mildly, knowing he was probably in more danger than she was.

He gave her an odd look, but let her go.

‘These guys are good soldiers,’ Aya thought, ‘but they don’t really know this town yet. Hopefully they don’t get burned too hard.’

“Hey, Aya!” Shen-hua waved, having seen her.

“Shen-hua, Lotten,” Aya nodded to them politely. “Where is Sawyer?” she asked them curiously.

“We’re waiting to pick her up,” Lotten admitted.

“Ah,” Aya realized, just as they heard a shout.

Lotten and Shen-ua looked curiously, but without thinking Aya hurried to the alley. Instinct. She saw a blond woman being grabbed by several men, and charged forward. She slapped one man away, then the lady kneed another in the crotch.

“Shit!” one man drew a gun, but the blonde, no longer restrained, drew her own pistol and shot him down. The remaining men, deciding the tables had turned, grabbed the wounded man and bolted.

“WHY did I do that?” Aya muttered. She had thought she no longer had noble impulses, after everything that had happened in Japan.

The beautiful blonde smiled as she said, “Well, thank you.” She scowled, “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone attempt to kidnap me days after arriving in town.”

“You’re with the Germans?” Aya guessed, then belatedly introduced herself.

“Yes,” she shook her hand, “Erya.”

To be continued....

Notes: I’m mostly following the manga Saga of Tanya for Visha’s friend Erya Roth. In the Light Novel she’s just mentioned as Visha’ friend, in the manga she appears later as a spy for the Empire and having adventures.


	9. Welcome to Roanapur!

Tales from Roanapur

Welcome to Roanapur! Hope you survive!

“Welcome to Roanapur!” the attractive Indian woman beamed.

Roanapur is a coastal town in Thailand, and a hub of local commerce. Sadly most of that commerce is illegal, including drug running, smuggling, weapons and so on. In general if you want it, the town can get it for you.

Roanapur is controlled by several criminal organizations. While it officially has a mayor, police chief, etc etc if one of the criminal leaders asked ‘Jump’ they would go ‘How high?’

There are a lot of factions fighting over control of the city, so I’ll just cover the big ones:

**Hotel Moscow:** the local branch of the Russian Mob. Lead by Balalaika, a skilled former military leader. Tall, blonde, gorgeous even with her scars, and probably the most dangerous woman in the city. She brought her former unit with her, and it’s commonly thought they could fight World War Three themselves.

**The Triads:** Often allied with Hotel Moscow, the Triads are also probably the second most powerful faction. Their leader is Mr Chang, who looks JUST like the star of a John Woo movie. And like such a character, he’s an incredible shot with pistols in both hands.

**The Ripoff Church:** While not a ‘faction’ exactly, they’re a major player. Lead by Sister Yolanda, a old coot that can fire a Desert Eagle pistol one handed, they are the biggest gun runners in town. If you need a weapon, they can get it. Sister Eda is the one you’ll see in town most, a gorgeous blonde who hides dangerous secrets and, like Yolanda, can kill very easily.

**Other factions:** Bellow them is a constant swirling mess of gangs, some of whom become players, some of whom just fade away or die. The Columbian Cartel was largely destroyed by killer maids.

Not kidding. Killer maids.

The Italian guys.. oh wait, they like being called the Sicilian Mafia. Anyway, they were dumb enough to hire the Vampire Twin assassins, who proceeded to go out of control, killed random victims then turned on them too. It got hugely messy.

Anyway... that’s the group you might run into. People? You want that too? A briefing on them is an extra ten bucks.

Ca-CHING.

Okay!

The folks you’ll want to remember most are **The Lagoon Company.** They’re pirates, basically, but they also serve as extraction specialists. If things go to hell for you in town, they can hopefully get you out alive.

**Dutch:** The leader of the group, and somewhat badass. Captain of a former patrol boat, he takes on the jobs, negotiates with clients and generally handles stuff.

**Re** **v** **y:** Also known as ‘Two Hands’ she’s the team’s gunslinger. She fights with a gun in each hand and is probably the best in town, other than Mr Chang.

**Benny:** The computer and radar expert for the Lagoon Company. And can I say he’s just the CUTEST!

Yes, I know him, Why?

**Rock:** Rockuro, actually, a really buttoned up former Japanese businessman. He was ordered to courier something for his bosses that ended up being illegal. He was kidnapped by the Lagoon Company, so his bosses decided to cut their losses and hire mercenaries to kill him. Dutch and Co saved his life, Rock figured out how to take out a attack helicopter with a patrol boat, and in the end Dutch hired him.

Ok, moving on...

**The Yellow Flag** is THE bar to hit in Roanapur. Well, if you’re criminal scum, a merc or just really want a drink. Ran by Bao, it’s theoretically neutral ground for the various factions. He’ll also tell you the latest mews, if kind of sullenly.

You won’t deal with mercenaries much, but there is the ‘Idiot Trio.’ That’s what their called by most people anyway....

**Lotten the Wizard:** YES, he actually calls himself that. He’s a fairly average gunfighter, but he has more common sense than most. He wears a bulletproof vest, unlike some.

**Shen hua:** She’s a asian knife fighter, and is frighteningly deadly at closer range. She’s not hugely good at English, but don’t underestimate her intelligence.

**Sawyer the Cleaner:** A professional cleaner of crime scenes and human remains. She will also dispose of bodies... sometimes even living ones. She is a mute who speaks via a artificial voice box. She also is fond of Gothic Lolita clothing, and wears it on her off hours. As a mercenary, her primary weapon is a huge chainsaw.

Not kidding.

“ARGH! Enough!” the weirdly named guest yelped, Bleeding Blade looked frustrated.

“What?” her guide asked.

“I’m just here looking for Tanya and Visha!” she complained, then rushed off down the street.

“Good luck!” Janet ‘Greenback Jane’ Bhai waved. Jane frowned thoughtfully as she wondered, “Was she even armed?”

......

“Not my problem! I gotta go find Benny, let loverboy know I’m back in town,” Jane decided cheerfully, heading off.

To be continued....

Notes: a short out of continuity thing, to hopefully say ‘who’s who and what’s that’ for anyone who wandered in here from the Tanya the Evil fandom.

I THINK there’s enough info in chapter 3 to cover the Master of Martial Hearts crossover.


	10. Chapter 10

Saga in Roanapur Three

“They tried to kidnap Erya?!” Visha growled out angrily, her and Tanya rousted out of bed once the emergency team got back.

“I’m fine!” Erya reassured her friend.

“STILL!” Visha yelled.

Tanya raised a hand, stilling the sudden meeting. “Do we know who it was that tried it?” she asked them, but mostly looking at Erya.

“ No,” Erya scowled. She did NOT like being caught by surprise by this sort of thing. It was a disgrace for a spymaster! 

“We WILL find out,” Visha said flatly.

“ Who rescued you?” Tanya changed the subject a bit. 

“ Aya Iseshima, an enforcer for Hotel Moscow,” Erya said. She frowned as she admitted, “I don’t know what her agenda is.”

“ She may not have an agenda,” Visha pointed out.

Erya gave Visha a wry look, “I sometimes find myself surprised at how innocent you remain. Everyone has an agenda.”

“Either way, we owe her a debt,” Tanya mused.

“Sorry,” Erya said to Tanya, “I should have been more on guard.”

Tanya just ignored that, “We’ll find out who did tis. Then they’ll pay.”

Visha yawned, then Tanya followed, both looking sheepish.

Erya looked amused, “It’s late. I’ll see you in the morning, ma’am?”

“Right,” Tanya agreed.

As they were going Erya added impishly, “Nice nightie, Visha. And nice shirt and boxers, ma’am.”

A now fiercely blushing Visha hustled Tanya and her out of the room.

Erya felt a bit bad at interrupting their fun. Still, she hadn’t been the one to barge in on them. Poor Grantz was in the dog house....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The attempted kidnapping was news all over Roanaput by morning.

“I am not happy,” Balalaika noted flatly, sitting in her office puffing on a cigar.

“Ma’am,” Boris stood at attention.

“If someone attempted to kidnap one of our troops, I would burn this town down finding them,” Balalaika mused, “and I’m certain Degurechaff would do the same. And that kind of chaos is just bad for business.” Balalaika smoked her cigar, brooding a bit.

Boris cleared his throat, “We have people looking into this, but apparently other than Miss Aya, there were few witnesses.”

“Aya gave us a good description?” Balalaika asked.

“Yes, but they were generic foot soldiers. Street trash, with no real identifying marks,” Boris admitted.

Balalaika grunted softly. “And I suspect they’ll be floating in the bay in a few days,” she added, “dead men tell no tales. Especially since they failed.”

“Hmm,” Boris agreed.

“Order our people to look into it,” Balalaika ordered, “I want to know who ordered it. Ideally before the Germans decide to rampage.”

“Yes ma’am,” Boris saluted and left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“BENNY!” Greenback Jane cried as she practically jumped the man.

“Aw fuck she’s back again,” Revy muttered.

Greenback Jane was a computer hacker and money forger, as well as Benny’s girlfriend. They had first met her when she was on the run from a small army of hired killers. After THAT mess, they got tangled up again when Jane framed a fellow hacker, Peking Duck. Rock and Revy ended up hired to help protect Duck, and they successfully reversed the frame onto Jane herself. Hence her being away for awhile.

“YOU,” Jane glared at Rock as she walked over to him.

‘Ah, shit,’ Rock braced himself.

“Nicely played,” Jane clapped him on the shoulder, “well done. No hard feelings.”

Rock blinked, “What.”

“Oh, I was pissed off at first,” Jane admitted, “but I’m a pro. And that was a nice piece of work you and Duck pulled off.”

“Thanks. I think,” Rock said, bemused.

“Now that I’m back after a few months... I WANNA GET LAID!” Jane cheered as she went back to Benny.

“Jane!” Benny blushed furiously.

“Too much information,” Dutch noted, the tall man looking amused. He addressed Revy and Rock, “Why don’t we hit the Yellow Flag and give these lovebirds some alone time?”

“Thanks, Dutch,” Jane smiled warmly.

As they walked off Rock noticed Jane giving Revy a lingering look, who then looked away, blushing slightly.

“What was that about?” Rock asked Revy later, both of them drinking rum.

“Nothing,” Revy said firmly.

Rock tossed back his drink, putting the glass down as he noted, “Oh, there was something. She actually looked kind of flirty.”

Revy tossed back her own drink, then refilled her cup. “Well,,,.” she sighed.

“Yeah?” Rock refilled his own drink.

“You remember the last time that Jane was here, and she went out with Benny on the boat?” Revy reminded him.

“Uh huh,” Rock nodded.

“Well, she told me she wanted to invite you along too, for... well, you can guess,” Revy said. She drank again, “I pretty much threatened her that is she tried that, I’d fuck her myself. So well that she’d never be satisfied with a guy again.”

Rock looked at her blankly a moment as various mental images ran through his head. “That’s kinda hot,” he admitted.

Revy punched him in the shoulder.

“Sorry,” Rock smiled wryly. He continued, “So... you think she wants to take you up on that?”

“Damn if I know...,” Revy admitted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next morning, as predicted, several bodies were found floating in the bay.

“I think someone tried to weigh the bodies down, but fucked up,” Chief Watsup muttered. Someone had cut their throats, but in a crude looking way.

A minion was sent, and not long after Erya and Aya were brought there.

“These the guys that tried to grab you?” he asked Erya.

“Other than being drowned, yes,” Erya said dryly.

“That’s them,” Aya agreed.

“Did you two off ‘em?” the Chief asked briskly.

“No!” Aya yelped.

“You’re just asking us that?” Erya scowled at him. The Chief just shrugged. “No, we did not,” Erya said.

“All right,” Watsup continued, “we’ll try to get them identified. Once we do, we’ll let you know.”

“Thank you,” Erya sighed.

“I’ll expect the usual payment for quick service from Degurechaff,” the Chief added as he walked off.

“I forgot, everyone pays off the cops here,” Erya muttered.

“It surprised me too, when I first arrived,” Aya agreed.

Erya smiled at the younger asian woman, “Thank you, again. I hope your saving me didn’t cause trouble for you.”

“I got scolded, but I think Balalaika didn’t actually mind,” Aya said.

Erya made a mental note that the girl actually interacted with the head of Hotel Moscow. Interesting. Part of her was tempted to try pumping the girl for information, but... there was a wariness in her eyes. And a feel of betrayal. Best not to try that.

“I need to get back to work,” Aya said, excusing herself.

“I would like to take you to dinner or something,” Erya improvised quickly, “to thank you.”

Aya gave her a thoughtful look, “We’ll see.”

To be continued....

Notes: Yes, Erya being in trouble interrupted Tanya/Visha sexy-times.

It is actually CANON in the manga that Revy is bi, AND basically threatened to fuck Jane into submission. Not kidding. Might do that as a side bit on Archive Of Our Own.

That is the ACTUAL Police Chief’s name. I think it was meant as a joke, but....


	11. Chapter 11

Tales from Roanapur.

Eleven

Lotton lead Shenhua and Sawyer around the building, the trenchcoat clad man moving quietly. They were hunting the survivors of a Chinese gang, one that had been operating in the city without Triad permission. Worse, they had been stupid enough to target Revy. The men were lucky they weren’t dead already.

One of Lotten’s contacts had said the men were camping out in an recently abandoned home on the edge of town. Of course it could be a trap, which was why they cased out the place first. However everything had been quiet, so they headed in.

“So, idiots here?” Shenhua asked, the tall, bosomy black haired beauty following Lotten closely.

“Looks like they bailed,” Sawyer noted, taking in the apparently empty rooms. The gothic lolita clad woman was hefting a chainsaw....

“Shit,” Lotten sighed, “they must have been spooked by something.”

Without prompting they searched the rooms. Not much was in the bedrooms, but the mess was truly awful. If Sawyer was hired to clean the place, it’d be her premium rate. However, they did find papers left in the kitchen.

“Huh.” Shenhua paused as she looked at something on one of the papers. She wasn’t that well read, but it LOOKED interesting. “Hey, Lotton, come look at this.”

“Wait... these idiots are also connected to the attempted attack on the Germans? What?” Lotten blinked, reading intently.

“What now?” Sawyer asked.

“We go sell the information to the Germans, of course,” Lotten said cheerfully.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tanya Degurechaff was used to dealing with professionals. Even after leaving the military, she usually dealt with pros. These three? Not pros. One was dressed in a slinky gown that showed every curve, and the other was in fancy gothic lolita wear!

“We let you in our headquarters because we’ve worked with Miss Sawyer,” Tanya noted dryly, “explain yourselves.”

“While working another job, we came across information you might be interested in,” Lotten explained.

“I would like my intelligence officer to look at it,” Tanya said firmly, “we’ll pay fairly if the information is worth it.”

Lotten looked at the others, who nodded. “Of course,” he agreed.

Erya Roth was called in, and the documents were passed to her. She flipped through the pages then paused. “Well, shit...” she muttered.

“What?” Visha asked, the other woman as usual by Tanya’s side.

“If this is right the kidnapping attempt was personal,” Erya admitted, “it was payback for the Brazil mission when we hunted Neo-Nazis,”

Tanya looked interested, “But can we confirm that?”

“I’ll need to look into it,” Erya admitted. “But I do think the intelligence is worth paying for.”

The three mercs visibly relaxed, and Tanya had to hide her amusement.

“Visha?” Erya looked over at her, knowing the woman helped handle the budget.

“I think this would be reasonable,” Visha named a figure based on what they paid informants back home.

“We’ll take it,” Lotten very quickly agreed, then the three left before their hosts could change their minds.

“I think that amount was high,” an amused Tanya observed once they left.

Erya shrugged, “Paying informants well is usually a good idea anyway. Though obviously we’ll not tolerate being scammed.”

“Sawyer, at least, has a good reputation in this town,” Visha observed.

“I’ll start digging into this,” Erya waved the documents around, “call a few of my old contacts. It’ll take a few days to get solid info.”

“Understood,” Tanya agreed.

“We have a meeting with Erich this afternoon. Security for the shipments, I understand,” Visha noted after Erya left.

“He’s not going to be happy,” Tanya admitted. “Short of a squad escorting every run, we can’t promise full security.”

“I’m sure Erich will understand,” Visha answered.

“You DO remember how often command expected me to solve impossible situations?” Tanya deadpanned.

“Point,” Visha conceded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“Well, Germans targeted by Neo-Nazis? How droll,” Balalaika noted.

Hotel Moscow did NOT have a source inside the German operation. But Erya had to reveal at least some information to her contacts, and that eventually got back to them.

“So, do you think the information is valid?” Balalaika asked.

Eda squirmed uncomfortably. The ‘nun’ in the Church of Violence was also a CIA agent, thought that was supposed to be a secret. However, Balalaika knew and was quite willing to use her as an information source.

“Could be,” Eda said evasively.

“Oh come on. I’m certain you got the files on Degurechaff’s unit,” Balalaika scoffed.

“Yes, I can confirm they assisted in a op against Brazilian Neo-Nazis,” Eda conceded, “and intelligence suggests there were survivors. I can’t say if they were the ones behind the attempted kidnapping, though.”

“There’s limits on US reach?” Balalaika teased.

Eda gave her a look. “No, they’re too small change to really notice,” she said dryly.

“Ha!” Balalaika smiled. “All right, fair enough.”

Eda changed the subject, “I’m officially here because the Mother Superior sent me. There may be a delay in the next weapons order.”

Balalaika frowned slightly at that. “Oh?” she drawled.

“One of our shipments was hit, ironically,” Eda admitted flatly. “We’re organizing a trip to... deal with the situation.”

Balalaika had the amusing mental image of Eda and her crew attacking the bandits in full religious garb. It would certainly give them a psychological edge....

“What are you smiling at?” Eda asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Balalaika chuckled.

“Hmph,” Eda grunted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Most of Aya Iseshima’s job involved being scary and sort of looming behind whatever Hotel Moscow member she was working with. Sometimes, however, it still got hairy.

“Alexi, you dumb ass!” Aya shouted uncharateristicly.

Alexi flinched visibly, “I’m sorry, Miss Aya.”

Aya especially didn’t normally do rescue missions. But Alexi was a cousin of one of Balalaika’s troops, and despite also having been in the military he was very innocent. So when they heard he was kidnapped out of a gambling den, a rescue was organized.

A five man team busted into the place, mayhem followed and Aya grabbed the kid and got him out. As planned. However the fire team got tangled up with the kidnappers, leaving Aya alone dragging the young man away...

“ugh,” Alexi nearly tripped and Aya realized the kid had been drugged too.

“Fuck,” Aya swore softly.

They got out of the alley and hit a main street. Well, main for Roanapur anyway. Men and women saw a young woman hauling a seemingly drunk guy, and quickly hurried on.

“Bastards,” Aya muttered as she helped keep Alexi standing. She looked around, knowing she’d have a hard time dragging him back on her own.

The man looked military, and had that stiffness of just coming into town. He also looked vaguely familiar...

Grantz, a member of the recently arrived German faction, recognized her. “Miss Aya? Is your friend unwell?”

“Someone slipped him a mickey,” Aya admitted, “I could use a hand getting him home.”

“Of course,” Grantz jumped to volunteer, to her surprise.

They hauled the young man along for a minute before Aya had to ask, “Why?”

“I was the youngest in my unit,” Grantz shrugged, “I can sympathise. “ He added, “Besides, we owe you for Elya.”

“I don’t really consider that a debt...,” Aya shrugged.

“Which makes you very unusual for this town,” Grantz grinned.

“Ha,” Aya smiled faintly.

They made it back to Hotel Moscow before the strike team, surprisingly. She thanked Grantz, who just waved cheerfully as he left, then Aya hauled the young man inside.

“Next time someone else does the rescuing,” Aya muttered.

To be continued....

Notes: Yeah, not as exciting. I’ll try to ramp it up next chapter.


End file.
